This invention relates to a display device for use in a wide variety of electronic devices such as electronic calculators, and more particularly to a display device suitable for providing a visual display of a message including letters, symbols, numbers, etc., and having a length more than the capacity of a display panel.
In the past, when it was desired to display a message of a length more than the capacity of a display panel, the message should be split into more than one group in advance and displayed by groups. However, the prior art did not appreciate the difficulty in understanding such a fragmented message on the display panel.